castlerocktvfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie Wilkes
Annie Marie Wilkes, portrayed by Lizzy Caplan, is the main character in season 2 of Castle Rock. She is a nurse on the run with her sister-raised-as-daughter Joy, in search of "the laughing place," who gets waylaid in Castle Rock. She struggles with psychosis, which she keeps in check with stolen anti-psychotic drugs. History Background Annie is from Bakersfield, California."Let the River Run" Castle Rock Season 2 Episode 1. In her youth, she had a daughter named Joy, who became the center point of her life. According to Annie, Joy's father was a bad man, and is the reason she has spent her life on the run. She spent her adult life on the run with Joy in search of "the laughing place," where the two of them could settle and make a life. She took temporary nursing jobs, raided the clinc's pharmaceutical storage for antipsychotics before leaving for a new place with a new licence plate. Castle Rock (2019) Annie got into a car accident in Castle Rock and stayed at the Star Gazer Lodge while waiting for her windshield to be repaired. After a week without pills, she was anxious and irritable, and her hallucinations worsened; in particular, she had disturbing visions of a tall man with a disfigured and bloodied face. She took a job at Deuxville Hospital under the fake name Anne Ingalls and was caught by Dr. Nadia stealing pills. Instead of reporting her, the doctor wrote her a prescription for the pills she needed. Annie considered that she and Joy might actually settle in Castle Rock. The idyll was short lived, as she was confronted by Ace Merrill, the landlord, who knew Annie's real identity after spying on her internet activity. He threatened Joy, who had witnessed him making molotov cocktails, so a frightened Annie killed him by jamming an ice cream scoop down his throat. While dumping the body at a construction site for a new mall in Jerusalem's Lot, she fell into a cavern which appeared to be a tomb, with coffins and skeletons. Finding an alternative way, she made her way out through the Marsten House. Ace's uncle Pop interrogated Annie about his disappearance, because Ace's dog barked at her cabin door. Annie admitted to the beginning of the encounter she had with Ace, but continued with a lie about Ace fleeing into the woods from a black man with a gun. Annie saw Ace, alive and well, staring at her outside her car. Doubting her own memories, she explored the now concrete-filled construction site and the Marsten House, where she was met by a man covered in slime, eating a raw egg, who shouted at her. Annie believed the events to be hallucinations and revealed her experience to Joy. Thinking her mother was having a psychotic episode, Joy sedated and restrained her to her bed, as per their pre-arranged plan. Joy forced Annie to take her pills, which she spat out, and demanded the truth about "everything." Annie told her that they were on the run because her father was a bad man who was coming to get them. She managed to free herself by dislocating her shoulder and cutting the ropes with broken glass, which she accidentally also cut Joy with, causing her daughter to run off. The tall man appeared to Annie again, telling her she knew “how this story ends,” with Annie killing “her.” Personality Annie has an awkward and slightly goofy presentation, with a "penguin walk" and a childish vocabulary; using words and phrases like "fudge," "dirty bird" and "Christmas" instead of vulgarities. Beyond the charming surface she is deeply disturbed. She appears to have a deep distrust of other people and a life on the run has allowed her to not get involved with anyone but her daughter. She sees Joy as the light of her life and is severely overprotective of her. Mentally, she seems fringed and anxious and easily goes into hysterics. She struggles with psychotic episodes, and possibly schizophrenia and bipolar disorder, that she treats with a mixture of the anti-psychotic drugs Risperdal, Haldol, and Lithium. She is a pathological liar. King Connections The character is the main character of King's 1987 novel Misery. In the 1990 film adaptation, the character was portrayed by Kathy Bates, who won the Academy Award for Best Actress for her portrayal.Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Characters: Season 2